Spider Man
is a kaijin created by Shocker. It was the first kaijin that fought Kamen Rider 1 and was killed by the Rider's trademark Rider Kick. Character History Spider Man abducted Hongo and brought him to Shocker where he went through the process and became the very first Kamen Rider. Chasing after Hongo and Professor Midorikawa after they escaped Shocker's lab, Spider Man bugged Ruriko Midorikawa in hopes she would lead him to her father, killing the man with Hongo taking the blame. After abducting Ruriko, Spider Man would be killed by Kamen Rider 1 with his "Rider Kick". Revived Kaijin Armies , who would become Shocker kaijin Tokageron.]] He was later resurrected by Shocker as part of the Revived Kaijin Army before being destroyed by Tokageron's special bomb. Spider Man also made a brief return appearance in the monster army of the Kamen Rider vs. Shocker movie, but did not actually have an active participation there. Space Spider Man is a -like commander of Space Shocker and the reincarnation of Spider Man who dons a celestial cloak. In his initial appearance under Space Shocker, he aided in the capture of Psycholon but was ultimately destroyed by Kamen Rider Fourze and Inazuman. *Space Spider Man was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Led by Kuroto Dan and Totema, they were ultimately wiped out by Ex-Aid and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Manga Spider Man appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's original Kamen Rider manga, like the TV series he is first kaijin to be introduced and face Hongo. His appearance is almost similar to his live-action counterpart, with the exception of his four arms. Unlike his live-action counterpart, Spider Man actually survived his first battle with Hongo. He was rescued by fellow Shocker kaijin, Moray Man, who brought him back to Shocker's base where he begged the Great Leader for a second chance to defeat Hongo. After being repaired, Spider Man once again set out to hunt Hongo while being watched by Bat Man, who was under orders to execute him should he fail. Unable to defeat Hongo, Spider Man chose to end his own life out of fear. Anime Kamen Rider SD Kumo-Otoko: A member of GranShocker. The very first monster to ever appear in Kamen Rider is the main villain whom RX is fighting against in this animated short. He kidnaps Michiru and brainwashes her, and sets a trap for Black RX. He is weakened by the other Riders just in time for Black RX to destroy him. Film Kamen Rider The First In the remake movie, Kamen Rider The First, Spider Man is simply known as and is a field captain in Shocker's ranks. He is responsible for covert assassination missions, and is behind several "mysterious" deaths prior to and during the course of the film. He is eventually destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. File:418FF655-5FFE-4457-9EAE-85C725733B82.jpeg File:PDVD_014.jpg Video Games Kamen Rider Club Spider Man appears among the monsters of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Spider Man is among the Shocker enemies in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Kamen Rider on PlayStation Kumo Otoko is one of several Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. They are fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story". In the "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round, the player's Shocker kaijin turns into which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Spider Man appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Personality ﻿Spider Man is a loyal member of Shocker capturing Takeshi Hongo for getting more members for the organization and killing Professor Midorikawa for helping Hongo escape and defecting Shocker. Powers and Abilities Abilities Spider Man has heightened strength and agility, enabling him to accomplish jobs like assassinations and abductions. Like a spider, he can spit out powerful strands of webbing to capture or strangle his victims along with shooting darts from his mouth that contain enzymes that liquefy his target on contact. Behind the scenes Portrayal Spider Man was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. In Super Hero Taisen Z, Space Spider Man was voiced by , who previously voiced Doras in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. His suit actor was . In Kamen Rider The First, the Spider was portrayed by . His suit actor was . Legacy ﻿Spider-Man has the honor of being the first monster in the entire Kamen Rider series. He and his fellow Shocker Inhumanoid, Bat Man have become "icons", and their respective animal basis have been used for the first monsters created or encountered as most of them are either bat or spider based in most Kamen Rider Series. Many of these first/early spider-motif monsters that appeared about the same position as Spider Man include: *Spider Beastman (Kamen Rider Amazon) *Kumonjin (Kamen Rider (Skyrider)) *Spider Mutant (Kamen Rider Black) *Kumo Woman (Kamen Rider ZO) *Zu-Gumun-Ba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Dispider (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Tsuchigumo (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Aracnea Worm Rubor (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Spider Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Although not the first seen Dopant in the world of Kamen Rider W, a Spider Dopant was the first faced in Futo in continuity by Kamen Rider Skull.(Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core) *Roidmude 042 (Kamen Rider Drive) *Spider Amazon (Kamen Rider Amazons) The Other Spider-Man Spider Man is not to be confused with the Marvel Comics character or the of that character. Notes *A portrait of Spider Man appeared lining a wall with those of the other original four kaijin (Bat Man, Scorpion Man, and Sarracenian), in a Shocker base where Gebacondor was created with the strongest traits of the past kaijin defeated by Kamen Rider. File:Spiderman_portrait.png|Spider Man's portrait as seen in Episode 11. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 1: The Mysterious Spider Man **Episode 11: Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor **Episode 13: Tokageron and the Big Monster Army **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' Category:Shocker Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:First Monster Category:Spider Monsters